The One Woman Army
by turn2stone
Summary: Or: the five different ways Pepper Potts managed to drag her boss to Board meetings and the one time she didn't have to.
1. Bikini Bottom

_**First ever attempt in this fandom. Do let me know what you think.**_

Pre Ironman

Early into her job of being the PA to Mr. Stark, C.E.O. of Stark Industries; Ms. Virginia Potts learnt that the man was highly allergic to Board meetings. The mere mention of the word would send the man into hiding and it would take tremendous amounts of cajoling, threats and even bribery to drag him to a meeting. Not that she got much support from his business partner, Mr. Stane; he would only pat her back at her another failed attempt and say, "Let him be, he is more comfortable with his toys than with people. I'll deal with the Board. You can pass him the cliff notes."

Maybe he is being sincere. After all Mr. Stane is a father figure to her boss. But there is something in the tone, something that she can't place that makes her take affront and she decides to bring out the big guns. She had tried being professional but her boss is the epitome of unprofessional. So she decides to take a page out of his book. She doesn't tell him about the upcoming Board meeting; but she schedules an early morning 'play date' with R&amp;D- another of Tony Stark's weakness. He would probably marry his R&amp;D department if he could get away with it.

Tony Stark has had a very fun morning, if the amount of explosions going off in the R&amp;D department is anything to go by. But he has missed lunch and he is starving. He decides to go dig Potts and drag her to lunch, preferably to some place of her choice. She deserves a reward. However, when he nears his office- all thoughts of lunch shoot out his head. There, just in front of his door, lies a navy blue bikini top. Puzzled, he picks it up- and gets a nose full of Chanel No. 5. Looking around he spots its partner a few feet away. When he reaches the bottoms, he spies a lone maroon heel nearby. He picks both the bottoms and the heel, looking high and low for the other heel. He spends the next ten minutes picking through a trail of swimwear, lingerie, shoes and other accessories till he opens a door. On the other side stands Ms. Potts, holding out an empty trash bag and wearing an enigmatic smile. That's when he realizes that he has walked in on a Board meeting and the occupants are eyeing him like he is a curio. Obi's throat clearing and a "nice of you join us Tony" with a meaning full glance at his ladened arms brings him out of his revive and warms his cheeks in a way he had thought to be impossible. He dumps his load into the trash bag and stalks to take his seat at the table. He feels a bit mollified when Ms. Potts brings him his favorite cheeseburger and a large coffee and decides he might as well concede that Potts plan had been rather ingenious which brings out an abrupt chuckle.

Even if she mistook the chuckle for everything to be fine and she had not stepped out her boundary, the personalized Rolex engraved with her initials 'P.P' that found its way on her desk the next morning quenched her fears.

The card with it said, in Tony's messy scrawl- Game on, Pepper. Game on.


	2. Trussed up Birdy

After Ironman 1

In nearly a decade of working with Tony, Pepper has come close to strangling him so many times.

Like the time when he arranged an impromptu orgy at his house, or the time when he drunkenly streaked across Griffith Park, or when he filled her apartment with hundreds of live ducks on the April Fool's day of 2007, or when- you get the drift, don't you. It's a long, long list. However in face of his "I am Ironman" declaration yesterday; she believes death to be too kind for the newly self proclaimed super hero. No, she was going to make him suffer and she had just the thing to make him pay.

The Board had called her minutes after the press conference in panic and she had promised them no matter what Tony would be present at the emergency Board meeting to discuss the consequences of his proclamation like an adult. She knows that this meeting is of outmost importance and that the future of the company might as well depend on the outcome of this meeting and no matter what, Tony must be present. Easier said than done; because she has not laid eyes on the newly minted super hero since the pandemonium, that was the press conference yesterday. He is hiding. Why is she not surprised? That man would face bullets without an ounce of fear but not the Board. But she is not the one to give up. Not after so long of being in his employment. She has a plan and if she has brought along Happy and Rhodey- well she is sure that it's not only her who needs to blow off steam- it seems cathartic.

So when Tony ends up gagged and trussed up like a turkey on the table midst the Board members, apart from money changing hands- the meeting proceeds without a hitch. Mostly because by now the Board members know better than to upset Pepper and Tony remains gagged and bound till the end of the meeting.


	3. Itsy Bitsy Spider

During Ironman 2

If Tony thought that letting Pepper handle the mantle of C.E.O gave him full absolution from playing a role in his company- it's still his name on the building for god sake- then he was a certified idiot. And that was just putting it politely. It was still his duty to break the news (with detailed reasoning) to the Board. She had told him that when they had sat to sign the papers. But with the meeting in an hour and there was no sign of Tony. She had tried calling him but with no success. It seemed as if even JARVIS couldn't help her. Now that she thinks of it, he's been acting strange- well stranger than usual. This kind of behavior was more common when she was new. She wonders if it's his mid life crisis or his PTSD finally catching up to him. She ought to look into a psychiatrist for him- which would be the easy part. Getting him to agree to work with one- she'll cross that bridge when it comes. But for now there was a meeting calling her and Tony. She picks the phone to call Happy to ask him to smoke Tony out. Half way through dialing she changes her mind and calls up Legal instead.

Ms. Natalie Rushman finds Mr. Stark in his kitchen wrestling with his blender. He has green goo in his hair and is bickering with his AI. He doesn't realize he has company till she taps him on the shoulder. He jumps sending a glob of the goo flying in her direction which she side steps easily.

"Miss Legal. To what do I own the pleasure of your company?" He is quick to cover his displeasure of being disturbed.

"Ms. Potts sent me to collect you for the Board meeting. It starts in thirty minutes."

He leans against the counter and replies, "I was under the impression that when I signed over the C.E.O position to Pepper, I signed over all my duties too; including the one where I have to sit in for boring meetings. You were there. Give me one good reason why I should torment myself with these meetings anymore."

She raises a single eyebrow, unimpressed. "It's still Stark Industries the last time I checked. Not Potts Industries."

"Pssh. Please, Potts Industries doesn't have the poetic feel. Very straight laced, no style at all. So your argument is I should go because of what the label on the can says? That's lame Missy. I'm not at all impressed. Are you sure you belong in Legal?" He snorts as he tries to squeeze his way out of the kitchen. Tries being the operative word as he finds 'Missy' calmly blocking his exit.

"Ms Potts made it clear that I am to get you to the Board meeting. Your presence there is not negotiable," she states as if reading it off a manual.

He smirks. "Aren't you a bit green for the task?" Her brow cocks towards his goo flecked hair at the green comment. He smiles, all teeth.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts was going to send Mr. Hogan to collect you. But in the last moment she insisted I come instead. Do you know why?"

All she receives for her effort is a blank stare. This is why she prefers action instead of words. She sighs and prays to the gods she doesn't believe in for patience.

"Let me put it in simple words Mr. Stark so you can easily understand. I like my job and I intend to keep it. And the only way I see me keeping the job is by not disappointing the C.E.O. So you can either choose to play games and I shall take you down like I took down Mr. Hogan. You remember don't you, you were there," she mocks. "But the difference will be that you will stay down, immobile. I will then have you loaded into the trunk of the car and deposited to the meeting. Or you can take ten minutes to clean up and meet me in the car. Are we clear?" She smiles sweetly.

"Crystal," comes a manly squeak from Tony as he edges his way towards his room. His adversary smirks as she makes her way back to the car.

Pepper can't help the smile forming when Tony stumbles into the meeting only forty minutes late.

But she later has to wonder if she had made a mistake when half way through the meeting Tony whispers to her gleefully, "She's like a mini you, Pepper. Only more lethal; in a more physical way. I want her. Bad."


	4. On The Arms of Freedom

After Avengers:

Wrapped up like a burrito, Tony tries his best not to fall asleep as Dr. Roe, one of the most senior members of the Board drones on and on. This is not the best time for a meeting. He is tired and sore after yesterday's 'Battle of New York'- that's what the papers are calling it. He is calling it something entirely different, something that can't be shared in polite company. All he wants are two things- Pepper and sleep. The former though is in D.C where he has begged her to remain for now. He doesn't want her walking around in New York's 'Alien Guts Filled' streets. As for the later- Pepper has robbed him of it. Worse, she had somehow managed to rope in Captain America to be her 'Tony herding' champion. He had not seen that coming and now he is seriously regretting in allowing his fellow beat up super heroes to recuperate at his tower.

_Nearly an hour earlier_

"But Pepper, 'm tired, and sore, and sleep deprived. Even my eyelashes hurt," Tony whined into the phone.

"Tony please. Just for a few minutes. They are worried about you. Everyone saw the news. We are all on damage control and relief work. But you need to show your face. Not only will your employees feel better to know you are alright, but-"

"I am not alright Pepper. I need sleep."

"Let me finish Tony. It's not just your well being but the Company's too. S.H.I.E.L.D is the super secret spy agency that no one knows exists; Stark is the one out in the open. We are going to be targeted- be it for answers, fallouts, claims, lawsuits- what not. In this case the Company needs to be ready to tackle anything and everything and avoid a massive PR disaster. Your few minutes' presence is going the boost the Company's morale and also show our employees how wonderful and heroic our boss is. Please Tony, I really hate myself for doing this to you but I'm requesting you; just a few minutes of video conference and then you can sleep."

A soft snore is the only response that she gets. Sighing she cuts the call. She hates this. Hates being away from him, hates having to make him attend the meeting when he is so dead beat. But she is also furious. Furious at those faceless men who decided to cut their losses and nuke the city. Furious at the media who are swaying between savory and unsavory comments regarding Tony- the only known entity among the six and so the easiest of targets. She needs everyone at Stark to be as furious as her- which won't be hard given that despite everything his employees love him.

Finally she decides to compromise. Let him attend the conference in his sleep. The Board would know better than to complain. Now, to transfer him to his home office; she calls up JARVIS.

He's on his yacht, gently rocking in the- Woah. Hold on. That can't be right. He cracks his eye open to see the underside of an impressive jaw. "Rogers! What in- Put me down!" He tries to scramble out of the Captain's hold which is easier said than done because he is nicely cocooned in his duvet. The Captain simply adjusts his grip without breaking his stride. He looks down and says sheepishly, "Hey. I was hoping you would sleep through. Sorry I woke you up."

"Wait a minute- I wake up being carried bridal style by Captain America and apologies? Where are you taking me? Should I scream for help?" Tony snarks when he realizes that no way in hell can he free himself from the Captain's grasp.

"I was told to drop you to your study," Rogers replies.

"Told?"

"Umm, yes. Your umm Ms. Potts called. Something about your employees wanting to see with their own eyes that you are alive," he mutters uncomfortably as they finally enter to study.

Tony narrows his eyes as Rogers sets him on the couch looking at everything but the man he just set down. He has a faint hint of color in his face and the tips of his ears. Tony knows that looks, he knows it very well.

"You've been Peppered!" he crows triumphantly.

"She was very convincing," stutters the Captain as he all but runs for the door. "I'll leave you to your meeting Stark," he says before softly closing the door behind him.

Tony chuckles. He is going to find out what Pepper told Captain America that had him tied up around his finger. Knowledge of that kind would be sacred. But first- with a sigh he turns towards the wall mount as the screen lights up to show a familiar conference room.

_Presently_

When Dr. Roe pauses to take a breath, the silence is filled with Tony Stark's gentle snores. She shares a look with her contemporaries before simply terminating the feed.

Tony Stark had done his part- Now Stark Industries would gear up to grab the bull by its horns.


	5. Impromptu Haircut

_Note: Just a shout out to all those who have read and enjoyed, liked, followed and reviewed (both members and guests); hope you are having fun reading the story. Here's the next chapter. Do drop in with your feedback._

After Ironman 3

Pepper was having a good day. Scratch that, she was having a good week.

Happy was back on active duty. Tony was talking to Bruce about his issues; no matter how many times the good doctor insisted that he was 'not that kind of a doctor'. Bruce being around was actually helping Tony work out his demons and by being around Tony; Bruce was coming out of his shell and was being more social. Pepper herself found Bruce to be a wonderful conversationalist, not that she would be telling Tony. Her man was terribly possessive. Then there was the case with the Extremis. Thanks to those two geniuses, it was stable now and she had been practicing her powers religiously and apart from a few small accidents, both Tony and she were quite pleased with the results. Now the only thing that remained was a run of the mill Board meeting. Just a small meeting to affirm that all of the previous year's crap was behind them; and that the new and improved 'Power Duo' as the Board members had taken to calling them was back. Given that the Board had been extremely understanding when they had been 'on a bender' as Tony liked to call it; she was sure it wouldn't be a problem to convince Tony to attend the meeting. Then again, it had been ages since she actually had to force Tony into a meeting. Now it was mostly creative persuasion; the kind both of them enjoyed immensely.

She found Tony and Bruce in the penthouse playing Old Maid of all things.

"Old Maid?" She asked as she sat down beside Tony.

"This is research," Tony grumbled.

At her bemused look, Bruce replied, "He is looking for that one game where he won't lose to me."

"Just wait my friend, of all the card games in the world there has to be at least one that you suck at. I'm not giving up that easy."

"Tony you said that four games ago and that was game number seventy two. Maybe that's the hint that you can't beat me at cards. Ever," Bruce replied with a smug smile.

"Not so fast big guy. We haven't reached the hundred mark yet and the night is young- Pep stop pulling my hair will you," whined Tony.

She chuckled, "Don't you think it's high time you got a hair cut?"

"Are you kidding? Look at Bruce!"

"What am I looking at exactly? A shorn sheep? "

"Hey!" came Bruce's indignant cry. "That fire was your fault!"

"You see Pepper dearest; you set Bruce's hair on fire and as your loving boyfriend, it is my responsibility to bear the brunt of you impulse control issues. Till Bruce here gets his curly locks back, no cutting implement will touch mine," came Tony's declaration.

Pepper smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again, "Is that so Mr. Stark?" she purred.

Tony shivered, arching himself to her touch.

"Not in front of the kid Ms. Potts," he warned jokingly, "But yes, my decision will remain firm and nothing you do will make me change my- AAAH! Did you just burn my hair Pepper?" With a yelp, Tony's hand moved to his head where there was a distinct lack of 'fluff' on one side.

Pepper simply smiled while Bruce tried to muffle his mirth behind his hands, but his eyes shown with tears of laughter.

"I'm impressed Pepper. It looks pretty evenly burnt and that too without any damage to the scalp. You have finally got a lock on the correct targeting and heat intensity. Congratulations!" Bruce calmly stated.

"Why thank you Bruce, it looks like the regular practice to control my powers is finally paying off," Pepper smile before turning her attention to her boyfriend who was lamenting on his hair loss under his breath. "Sweetheart, we have a small Board meeting tomorrow at ten in the morning. Now if you show up by nine thirty, I'll repair the damage your hair has undergone. But if you are late or if you fail to show up, then not only will you lose all the hair on top of your head but also the hair on your face. As you promised not a single cutting implement will touch your hair, I am your only hope." With that she pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and rose to leave the room.

"You know I would have come even if you had asked nicely, babe," Tony said with a goofy grin.

"But where's the fun in that, babe?" floated the reply from the doorway.

Tony continues to stare at the doorway, a silly but content smile plastered on his face.

"Are you- " started Bruce.

"Loving every moment? Yes I am. Not gonna change it for the world. She is safe. The Extremis is stable and won't cause her any harm. In fact it being there ensures that she will never ever be a damsel in dstress- not that she ever was in the first place, mind you. And on top of that she is comfortable enough with her new powers to not freak out but play pranks on me? I'll let her have all the hair she wants," said Tony with a grin. "Now hush enough of feels, let me find a game to beat you in."

Tony walked into the conference room at exactly nine thirty next morning, wearing a grey pinstriped suit with one of Pepper's floral printed scarf wound around his head like a lopsided turban. It took Pepper the better part of that thirty minutes to get her laughter under control- most of it being Tony's fault when he insisted on doing a little cat walk that somehow ended up in a mixture of laughter and kisses- before she could even begin working on the damage.


	6. Ironman

After Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Of course he would attend the one meeting that she'd rather have him avoid.

The last thing Tony needed was the Board telling him how Stark Industries should have stayed away from anything S.H.I.E.L.D. The recent S.H.I.E.L.D.=HYDRA reveal had hit Tony hard. She had hardly seen him for days as he went through every bit of data dumped in the internet. They had spent the last couple of days rooting out all unsavory individuals from the company and had every employee vetted. This had led to removal of certain key personnel from the company which the Board did not take too well. However they had a bone to pick with her when they realized that Stark had become the unofficial asylum for the homeless S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, curtsey of Maria Hill and Tony's endeavor to privatize world security. The following 'discussion' with the Board had been loud, unpleasant and had left her feeling distressed. It had been a long time since she had felt the Board to be only a business- minded, market- grabbing entity.

True, S.H.I.E.L.D. had failed the world and Tony had been right not to trust the organization in the first place- that part being affirmed by Hill's "the deaths of Director Fury and Agent Coulson were highly exaggerated" statement- but the idea had been global protection which was still alive- as proven by all those agents who rallied against HYDRA. The mess left behind needed to be cleared up and they all had a role to play however unpleasant it may seem. She realized Tony took it personally due to his father's connections with S.H.I.E.L.D. and for that she had been hoping to tide away this meeting without him being present. The Board's adverse demeanor would only make the matters worse.

But there he was, presiding over the meeting diligently, allowing every member to vent and rant without any objection. He gave her a smile when he realized she was watching him. Her man had a plan, the Board was probably digging their own grave. She made herself comfortable on her chair and decided to simply watch it play out- the days wherein Tony Stark decided to attend meeting without external force were- to put in polite terms, explosive.

"… and moreover hiring these thugs without consultation is just wrong. Is our HR department simply a decoration? Have we stooped so low that you are employing criminals now? We may have agreed with the appointment of Ms. Potts as the C.E.O but don't forget whose name is on the building. It's the Stark reputation at stake here!" snapped Mr. Wright shooting an ugly look at Pepper's direction.

Tony leaned back, expression pensive, "Would you like a glass of water Paul? That was quite a speech you gave there."

Paul Wright sputtered indignantly, "Speech? Those are legitimate concerns of…"

"Yes, Yes concerns. I get you. I was just being polite," Tony interrupted, "However, moving on. I believe the Board has listed out the concerns regarding our association with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the direction of our company in wake of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s demise. I'd like to address your grievances and all I ask from you is that you let me speak without any interruptions. Any queries, suggestion or rebuttals will be taken up after I've said my part," Tony said gravely.

"Let's start with our previous business dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D. They were as we all know good business. We took a contract, fulfilled it and were paid handsomely for our work. It is a pain to see that work in the wrong hands. I had sworn after Afghanistan that we were done supplying weapons to the wrong hands. However it seems our judgment has been erred and we find ourselves in the same place as we were all those years ago. We may not have made the guns, but we did make the engines that carried them. We have our Legal department looking into the contracts which when produce before any concerned party will show that Stark Industries supplied non lethal technical know- how to S.H.I.E.L.D. who on paper was a global security organization. I can assure you that there won't be a backlash from our dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D. This is my personal assurance to you. If anyone is still not satisfied, let me remind you that it was this Board that agreed to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s contract stating and I quote, "we may have stopped weapons manufacture, but with S.H.I.E.L.D. we can ensure high quality defense tech for the world. This is way much bigger than the US Army. " Oh and not to mention the revenue generated from S.H.I.E.L.D. which you all have the details of," Tony said in a firm voice.

"Moving on, my father Howard Stark was a part of SSR. He was there to see the atrocities committed by HYDRA during WWII. So if I find any HYDRA sympathizing employee no matter how high up or important; they leave. This matter is not open for discussion," he continued. "As for employing former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents; it will be done by Ms. Potts. Inputs from HR will be entertained only when asked for. Frankly speaking, I am all for getting rid of the HR department because they were the ones who allowed HYDRA sleeper agents into our company. So as I see it, our HR is made of highly incompetent people and in this delicate situation the only person I place my full trust on is Pepper Potts. Her decision is final." Tony caught Pepper's eye and extended a slight nod.

"And those 'criminals' as you put it, those agents were the ones who fought against HYDRA and are now without a job, home and security for doing the right thing. Dad was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s pioneers and by taking those agents in I am making sure that all of Dad's hard work is not going down the drain. S.H.I.E.L.D. was formed for protection and now when the protectors need protection we are not going to step back. The world needs S.H.I.E.L.D. just like it needs The Avengers. They are not going anywhere. There are unknown threats out there and with S.H.I.E.L.D. gone those who are in any position to help are going to have to do their part. You are right it's my name out there not Wright's or Collins' or Chen's and I say that this is Stark Industries new direction. We take responsibility. After all we did supply them with the tech. I believe Ms. Potts already had this discussion with you. You should have listened to our C.E.O. You forget this very Board had approved her position and over the years her work and expertise have never steered us wrong. And yet you accuse her of not thinking for the best interest of our company. Do bear in mind while she may not have the Stark name yet, there is no one in this room more eligible to run the company than Pepper Potts. Her work speaks for herself and she deserves your complete respect. Those who understand and are willing to work for our vision, they will always have a place at Stark. However if you find yourself unwilling to go down this path; then our journey ends here. Stark Industries will be branching out towards privatizing global security and if in this process I have to liquidate the mother company, I won't hesitate."

Tony looked around at the stunned faces of the Board members. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe you have a lot to think about. Take the day. We shall meet again tomorrow; same time and you can let us know of your decision. "

With that Tony got off his chair, offered Pepper his arm and walked out the door leaving behind a room full of statues.

They ended up having lunch in Pepper's office.

Tony brushed bread crumbs out of his goatee and asked, "Think it'll work? Or are we going to have to start afresh?"

"Let's hope so. You have given them a lot to think about and they are good people after all. Things worked out after Afghanistan didn't they?"

"This is bigger than Afghanistan Pep," sighed Tony.

"This time there are more people working towards a common goal. It will work out. We have to believe in our vision," Pepper replied.

They ate in silence till Pepper poked at him. "You said yet."

"Huh?" Tony asked straw dangling from his lips.

"In there you said I may not have the Stark name yet."

He stared at her. "We can hyphenate," he finally supplied.

"Tony!"

"You want to keep Potts?" he asked helplessly.

"Are you proposing?"

"Do you want me to?"

"You started it. Saying stuff like that in a Board meeting," Pepper exclaimed.

"Ok. Ok. So I proposed, I think?"

"You think? How can you-"

"Hey it's not like I've had tons of experience in this proposing thing!" Tony faltered when Pepper glared at him. "Which is a good thing," he smiled sheepishly.

Pepper groaned and hid her face in her hands.

Tony nudged her. When she didn't respond, he tugged at her hands. "Hey Honey, look up will you. I got you something."

Pepper peered through her fingers, "What?"

"It's your ring," he said dangling it in front of her.

"Tony it's a key ring."

"We'll buy the rings together. It's safer that way. Meanwhile you can have your engagement present," he smiled.

Surprised, Pepper reached out her hand; only to have Tony say, "I think you have to say yes first."

"Did you think I'd say no?" she asked shrewdly.

"If you were sane," he smirked.

"I'm sure my sanity gave up a long time ago and I would not have it any other way," she said fondly.

"That's yes enough for me," Tony smiled as he placed the keys in her hand. "Here's the keys to your new stable," he said with a flourish.

"You bought me a stable?"

"Only a horse. Why? Did you want a stable full?"

"You bought me a horse? As an engagement present?"

"Didn't you tell Barton you always wanted a horse?"

"So you got me a horse?" and she threw her had back and laughed. "Oh Tony," she smiled as she cuddled up to him and pressed a kiss on his lips, "Best present ever!"

"Thank god!" Came Tony's relived sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, "We're engaged."

"Yes Tony, yes we are."


	7. Lily- of –the- Valley

_Note: So I kind of felt as if I had ended the last chapter a bit abruptly. So here's the epilogue to tie up the story. The story now stands complete. I'll be writing down filler chapters on Pepper and Steve and Pepper and Bruce; however that will take some time. Hopefully we shall meet again then. I'd like to thank all the people who have read, enjoyed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It's been a fun ride. _

Epilogue

The following day the Board unanimously conceded to Tony and Pepper's new regime and all the details and plan of action was worked out. It took the better part of the day and apart from passing glances Pepper and Tony barely saw each other.

It was only near the end of the day when she managed to find a moment to spare that she headed to her office. There sitting on her desk she found a slim, elegant vase containing a single sprig of Lily- of –the- Valley*; its white bulbs a stark contrast against the obsidian vase. Propped against the vase was a card.

Sitting down comfortably, she opened the card to read the words that had her blinking back happy tears.

"_**Dear Mine,**_

_**I could not have done this without you. You give me the strength to stand tall and pave the path towards a better future for us and our family. Your unwavering faith and loyalty has turned my world around. **_

_**You complete me in every possible way.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Forever Yours."**_

*_Apparently Lily- of –the- Valley means 'You complete my life'; if I am wrong- please suggest another appropriate flower. _


End file.
